Thunderstorm
by Alucard's Bane
Summary: Little Integral wakes up in a thunderstorm. AxI..fluff.


Thunderstorm

by: Alucard's Bane

disclaimer- I dun own Hellsing...though I wish I had Alucard so I could sick him on the damn phone company and make them fix the phone.

summary- Little Integral wakes up in the middle of the night...

HI! waves OMG! I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Integral eyes shot open as a peal of thunder sounded, followed by the brief flash of lightning. She sat up and pulled her covers around her and she let out a small whimper as another peal of thunder rumbled throughout the manor. She hated thunderstorms. She lay back down and threw the covers over her head in a feeble attempt to drown out the thunder.

Alucard watched from the shadows as his new master of two months tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep because of the sudden storm that blown up in the middle of the night. Walter was gone on an errand run and wouldn't be back for another day, so he had been left in charged of his master's well being. He watched as her hand snaked out from under the comforter and grabbed her glasses, flung the covers back, and stomped out of the room into the dark hallway.

Integral marched down the hallway and down the steps. If she couldn't sleep because of the dumb storm, then she would just do paperwork, by God. She turned the corner and saw the familiar oaken doors that led to her office, she let out a soft sigh and started for the doors when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Alucard..." she groaned as her pet lifted her from the floor and cradled her against his chest.

"What is my Master doing out of bed at this hour? Surely she isn't frightened of a small storm." he felt her squirm in his grip.

"I am not frightened!" she snapped, struggling in his iron grip. "Now put me down this instant!" he complied and set her on her feet again. "That's better." she smoothed out her nightgown and straightened her glasses. She looked up at Alucard, his hair was ash gray...it had started changing colors shortly after he was released from the dungeon and was receiving meals again. He had also gotten rid of that awful leather jumpsuit and was now wearing a suit and red coat...sometimes he wore a hat and glasses with it, and quite frankly, sometimes she preferred the jumpsuit.

She winced as another peal of thunder sounded and she felt Alucard's arms around her again. "It's just a little bit of thunder, Master...it won't hurt you."

"I know that..." she muttered, letting him press her against his chest and lift her from the floor again. "I just don't like thunder..." she lean her head on his chest. She knew he was a vampire...but for some reason she felt so secure in his embrace. The only other time he had carried her like this was that day in the basement after she had silenced her uncle.

Her eyelids drooped as Alucard began to descend stair after flight of stairs, she didn't realize where he was taking her, nor did she care. She just wanted to sleep. Alucard reached the last flight of steps which led to the first floor and stopped. Integral immediately became aware of her surroundings. "Alucard. Where are you taking me!" she started to push against his chest as he began to descend the steps to the basement. "I am not going down here! Take me back to my bedroom! Now!"

"Now, Master..." he let out a soft chuckle. "I thought you didn't like the thunder..."

"I don't, but that's no reason to drag me down here to sleep in that wretched coffin you call a bed!"

"But, Master." he spoke quietly as he turned the corner down another passage way. "It's a perfect reason." Integral began to feel dizzy as he turned passage after passage. How many were there? "Don't worry, little Master...we're almost there."

"What did I tell you about reading my thoughts?"

"I wasn't reading them, Master." he pushed open a large wooden door. "I couldn't help it if you were broadcasting them right at me." he felt Integral's blush as he set her down outside the doorway and stepped into the darkened room.

"Alucard, I can't see in this room..."

"Yes, I know." Integral heard what she thought was a match striking and then a small orange light appeared in the middle of the room. She heard him placing glass over the flame. "You may enter now, Master. It's not much light, but I think you'll be able to see what you need to see."

She stepped into the room and was surprised by how much light the little oil lamp actually gave off. She could make out the dim shape of a chair sitting next to the small table the lamp was set upon, his coffin lay in the corner, but there was another shape that she couldn't quite make out. She decided to look upon it later and began to feel around for Alucard. "Where are you?"

"Right here." his voice was coming from the corner, he must have been sitting on his coffin. She held her hands out in front of her and began to shuffle over to him, she could see his red eyes glowing in the dark like two pools of flame. "Are you ready to sleep?"

She stopped. Was he really going to put her in that coffin?

"No, we both won't fit in this coffin." she heard him pat the lid. "We'll sleep on the bed tonight instead."

"Bed?" she let out a slight gasp as the vampire scooped her up into his arms and started to move her across the room towards the shape she couldn't quite make out. As they moved towards it she could actually see that it was a king-sized canopy bed. Alucard set her down on the mattress and she could immediately make out the shapes of pillows with satin cases, red and black. She ran her hands down the sheets and also realized that they were satin. "You sleep in a bed?"

"No...save for when I have company." he looked at his little master sitting on the bed, staring off into the darkness waiting for him to sit next to her.

"Company?" she continued to stare off into nothing, apparently she thought that he was standing right in front of her.

"Yes...Walter used to visit me quite often when we were younger." Integral heard the mattress groan as Alucard sat down next to her, the depression in the mattress his weight made caused Integral to fall over into his lap. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks again. "You can sleep there if you want, Master." he purred, running his hand through her golden locks. "I don't mind..."

She felt the tips of her ears begin to burn as she pushed away from him and sat upright again. She looked over at him, his eyes appeared to be floating...and then he grinned, his white fangs shone unnaturally in the dark and she felt a chill go up her spine as her flesh began to goose pimple. "Alucard..."

"Would you like to know why I brought Master down here?"

"Yes," she folded her hands in her lap. "I would."

"Master has not been sleeping well as of late, has she?"

Integral's breath caught in her throat as she nodded. He was telling the truth, she hadn't been sleeping well because of all the nightmares she had been having since her father died. As a matter of fact, tonight was the most sleep she had gotten in the past three months...and then that blasted storm had to wake her up. "It's true...I haven't."

"And this sudden storm has not helped Master, has it?"

She shook her head. She felt him move across the bed towards her, and his breath on her ear.

"I brought Master here so she could rest and the thunder could not bother her." he whispered, causing her to shudder. "You cannot hear the thunder from here, can you, Master?"

She stayed silent for a moment, listening for a peal of thunder, but nothing happened. "No..." she smiled slightly. "I can't."

"Good." she felt his hands on her shoulders pressing gently, she complied and lay down on the black satin. "Now, Master can sleep."

She yawned as her eyelids began to droop again, and she snuggled into the pillows as she closed her eyes. Alucard pulled the blankets up to her chin and settled down beside her, listening to his master's light snores. He lay his arm over Integral's sleeping form and also began to prepare for sleep. He wasn't sure when he drifted off.

-break

Walter sighed as he pushed open the manor's front doors and stepped inside. It had been a long few days and he was looking forward to nothing but a good sleep. He flexed his fingers to work the stiffness out of them and hung his coat on the rack by the doorway. "Integral!" he started up the stairs to her room and knocked on the door. "Integral, it's Walter. Are you awake yet?"

When he got no response from her he knocked again. "Integral. Get up." he knocked again while he cracked open the door and peered in. "Integral?" he looked over at the bed, it had been slept in by the looks of the blankets strewn about the bed. Perhaps she was all ready up and in her office. He sighed again, making a mental note to make her bed later.

He exited her bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him and he started for her office which was one flight of stairs up. He sighed again as he started up the stairs. _Why doesn't this place have elevators? I'm getting too old for this..._he thought as he knocked on the oak doors that led to her office. "Integral, are you in here. It's Walter." again he was met with silence, so he opened the doors. The lights were off, her papers were stacked neatly in the center of her desk, and her chair was pushed towards the desk.

Where the hell was she! If she wasn't in her bedroom and not in the office...wait, maybe she was in the kitchen. _Yes,_ he thought as he hurried out the door and shut it behind him. _She must be in the kitchens. _He hurried down the stairs and through the swinging doors that led into the kitchen. Once again he was greeted by a cold, empty room. _All right now, Walter. Don't panic, just think...if you can't find her Alucard...Alucard..._his eyes widened in shock as he began to think of where she might be. _God, no, he wouldn't hurt her...would he? I don't know...it has been about forty years since_ _last saw him..._he got up from the chair he was sitting in and hurried for Alucard's subterranean home.

break-

Alucard sat up and strechted, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty next to him. He crawled off of the bed and walked over toward his chair and sat down. It had to be somewhere around noon, he figured, so he'd just catnap until Integral woke up. He picked up his hat from the table and put it over his eyes. He was just to the point of dozing when his door flew open to reveal a rather angry Walter. He sat up and removed the hat from his eyes. "Why, Walter." he grinned. "What a pleasant surprise, you're home early."

"ALU-" he started but was cut off by the vampire's finger on his lips.

"Shh..." he placed a finger over his own. "You'll wake the princess." Alucard removed his finger and watched as Walter stared at him.

"Then she's here..." he arched an eyebrow. "You didn't...do...anything..."

"Of course not, Walter...she slept under the blankets, I slept on top of them. I was a good puppy." he grinned again as his motioned to his bed in the back. "A sudden storm blew up from the south late last night and I brought her down here so she could rest without being disturbed...you remember this bed, don't you?" he grinned as Walter began to flush slightly.

"Yes, I remember it..." he walked over to the bed and shook Integral gently. "Integral..." she furrowed her eyebrows and swatted at him.

"Go away...five more minutes..."

"No, Miss Integral, you've been asleep down here long enough..."

"Walter?" she opened her eyes and smiled at the old butler standing above her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "You're home early. How was the trip?"

"It went rather well, Miss Integral...how were things here while I was gone?" he helped Integral out of bed and started to walk toward the doorway.

"All right, I guess..." she let go of Walter's hand. "You go on ahead, Walter, I'll be there in a minute..."

"All right, Miss Integral," he smiled and started up the stairs as Integral walked back over to the vampire sitting in the chair.

"Alucard..."

"Yes, Master?"

"Come here." Alucard did as he was told and leaned forward. "Thank you," she whispered, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and darted up the stairwell, leaving a bewildered vampire in her wake.

THE END

Sorry if this wasn't very good...I was just bored...we've been without power for two and one-half weeks and I just thought I would try to write something since my cousin was so nice and fixed our phone so we could use the dial-up. I live in Central Mississippi...the only damage we had from Katrina was a few trees down and some shingles blown off the roof. Trust me, I was standing on my head on the second day...no power, no water...it was rough. Well anyways, I'm glad that all of you guys like my fanfiction, and I'll try to have something in another day or two, until then! CIAO!


End file.
